Away from London
by Who-Is-Locked-In-The-Blue-Box
Summary: Sherlock and John leave London to get away, but it doesn't exactly go to plan. Johnlock.
1. Chapter 1

"Sherlock!?" I could hear John running up the stairs. He burst through the door "Sherlock!" He paused "What the hell!?"I tried to hide my smile. He looked so sexy when he was angry. Even when he was upside down.

"Ahh John. At last." He walked closer to me. He had calmed down. He always said that my voice was calming. I often observed how his mood would change when I spoke. It was very entertaining to play with the emotions of Watson.

"I got your text. You said it was important. Why are you upside down?" He ran his hand through his army style hair. I loved the feel of his hair. Pointy, but soft. Like a hedge hog teddy bear. Designed for a child. I never thought much of teddy bears as a child, but living with John gave me a whole new out look on life. Or at least a new idea of what I enjoyed. I enjoyed running my hands through John's hair. Before, if I ever ran my hands through anyones hair, it would be a joke at their expense. My way of laughing at their habits. My way of telling them that I know when they were nervous. John seems to be nervous a lot when he's around me. Interesting.

"What have I told you about asking stupid questions John?" I closed my eyes slowly. "Sherlock, asking why you're upside down is hardly-" I put my hand up to stop Johns incessant rambling. "I am upside down because it increases blood flow to the brain and helps me think. You should really know this John. You are a doctor." I opened my eyes to see John with his arms crossed. He had a mix of "he looks so sexy right now" and resentment on his face. My two favorite John Watson emotions. The mischief we get up to when he has those looks on his face.

"Why don't you get down. Elevating yourself upside down from the roof for too long isn't good." John was right, of course. But I try not to let him know that too much. Don't wont him getting a "big head" as they say. "The latch has bent on my harness and I'm stuck." John laughed. "The great Sherlock Holmes, needs my help?" John needs to laugh more, but this isn't the time. I might pass out if I'm up here for too much longer.

"Yes." I saw the smug look on his face instantly. "Say it!" I sighed. Not this again. We had had this arguement about a week before hand. John was angry that I never liked to ask for help. Lets just say the agruement ended with both of us in a compromising position... Against the wall. After I eventually did ask for help, John was more then happy to... Thank me. God only knows what he would do this time, but I could guess from the way he bit his lip. "John Watson, I need your help."

John walked to the drawer and took out a knife. He walked back over to me and cut the rope that was suspending me from the roof. I tried to put my hands down to stop my fall, but it didn't work and as my feet hit the floor, I looked up at Watson and all of his perfection. John dropped the knife and it stuck into the floor right beside my head. I think that it might've cut off a few of my hairs. He did it on purpose of course. I knew that John's heart was racing now. He could only have executed the dropping of the knife like that, with a steady hand and John only had a steady hand when his heart was beating out of control.

He put one foot on either side of my legs and looked down at me. Smilling. I knew exactly what he was doing, but we didn't have the time. "John, we have cases to look into." I sat up. Leaving my head in a very compromising position. I heard the door open and turned my head quickly "Oh sorry!" Mrs. Hudson covered her eyes and started to walk out of the apartment. " , wait! John was just helping me stand up." John was still standing there, looking a bit scared. I didn't want anyone to know about us. I tried to shake him back to reality as he stood there, mouth open staring at . "John." I held out my hand for him to help me. "Oh right. Yes. Sorry." I stood up and dusted myself off. I adjusted my suit jacket and pulled down my sleeves. I turned to look at "What did you want ?" I looked at her, she hadn't eaten yet, which was strange. usually ate her lunch at exactly 2pm as is the requirement that her tablets be taken on a full stomach at a certain time everyday. This must be important if she skipped her lunch. "Detective L'estrade was on the phone. He said you haven't been answering yours. He wants you to come down to the station."

I was right. It was important. "Thank you . Try knocking next time." I gentle pushed her out the door. If it was anyone else, I wouldn't have been so gentle. Poeple think that I get too much enjoyment out of my cases, so I try not to show emotion around too many people.

"John, get your coat." I couldn't help the smile across my face. I could feel it spread from ear to ear. We both walked towards the door of 221B Bakers Street. I stopped and looked back at John, he looked happy but not happy enough to let it show. I noticed that soldiers are exceptionally good at hiding their emotions. I wanted to see John's smile. It always made it easier to face the detectives in Scotland Yard. I turned to John and looked him dead in the eye. He looked confussed. I walked up and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for cutting me down ." He smiled and blinked slowly as he always did when he was "love struck" as they call it. "My pleasure ."


	2. Chapter 2

Bored. Bored. Bored. The case L'estrade wanted me for was just a murder. Solved it in ten minutes. Without even leaving his office. Most of London's crimes are mundane and boring. Everything is boring. Maybe moving to somewhere like America would give me more exciting cases, but then again, I'm not sure if John would be willing to move. He's a creature of habit. I suppose that's what being in the army does to you. Uniformaty. Boring.

I walked into Bakers Street and lay straight on the couch, facing the window. I lifted the union-jack pillow from behind my head and hugged it on my chest. I rested my chin on the pillow and subconsciously let out a sigh. John had just walked in and shut the door behind him. "I think even Sargent Donovan was impressed by that Sherlock." I lifted my head off the pillow and looked at him. My eyes followed him as he walked around the coffee table and was standing beside my feet. "I have gone beyond caring what Sargent Donovan thinks."

John pushed my legs over and sat beside them. He moved my hands from around the pillow and placed them in his. "Sherlock, I need to ask you something important. Please don't just blind-side it. It's very very important that you answer this question." No it wasn't. John's heart rate was as high as it is when he's always near me. But not as high as when he needs to tell me anything important. But I still played along. "What is it John?" I stroked his face gently. "Sherlock." He looked down and then back up with a smile on his face "Indian or Chinese?" I love this man. Just don't tell him.

I threw the union-jack pillow onto the floor and grabbed John Watson by the neck, pulling him closer. I placed my mouth near his ear and breathed deeply. It drove him crazy. He was now lying on top of me. Supporting him self by his knees, which were now on either sides on my legs and his hands which were placed beside my face. I whispered gently into his ear "John Watson." I could feel him shivering. I could feel something pressing against my leg. I knew exactly what it was. I was driving him crazy. He would have to wait until later. I loved to make him wait, he wanted it more. "John Watson, we're getting Chinese." I released his neck from my grasp. He looked at me with a wicked look in his eye. Wicked with an overlay of lust. "You tease!" He smiled and kissed me on the forehead. I closed my eyes and let him make my heart skip a beat. He removed himself from around me and started to walk towards the bathroom. He was probably going to "calm down", it was so easy to "turn on" John, as they say.

I took my phone out of my pocket and dialled the Chinese. "Hello, China House, how can I help you?" "I would like to order a delivery please." It was the same routine everytime. "What is your phone number?" I was not in the mood for pleasantaries. "This is Sherlock Holmes of 221B Bakers Street. I would like to order the regular. If you check your records, I have been ordering the exact same food every week for the last year. I will be expecting you within 40 minutes, as is your usual waiting time. Goodbye." I hung up the phone.

I hadn't even noticed John walk back in. He looked much more relaxed now. "That was a bit mean Sherlock. What did China House ever do to you?" He gave me his puppy dog eyes. I sat up. John walked over and sat beside me. "I'm a mean person John." John laughed. "I know. You're mean, teasing me like that. Ye'know some day I wont be able to control myself." I ran my hand up and down his leg. "You're doing it again." I tried not to, but I smiled. "I'm not doing anything . I don't know what you're talking about." He looked unimpressed "Sure!" He smiled and then the door bell rang. Chinese. Finally.

I really didn't want to have to go and socialize, so I didn't start to persue the Chinese. I instead went to the kitchen in search of plates and cutlery. "I'll get it then shall I?" I didn't answer. Oh John. You're learning. I eventually found some plates that were clean and I set the table as best I could. I moved my books out of the way and I put the eye balls back into the microwave. I guess I'm learning too.

I sat at the table and waited. John was taking a long time. "John?!" No answer. Very suspicious. I picked up his gun off the desk and began to walk down the stairs. I tried not to make a sound. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I noticed that the door to 's flat was open. The light was on inside. Very unusual that she would be awake this late. I took a moment to examine the scene. The door had not been forced open, the front door leading out onto the street had been opened recently too, but it was put back onto the latch, which means that there was no struggle, but maybe someone was afraid of something.

I slowly opened the door into 's flat. The first thing I saw was John leaning over someone who was lying on the couch. Not . This woman had long brunette hair which was tied back into a pony tail. A young woman judging by her clothes and they were very well worn. But I couldn't see her face. John was in the way. I quickly scanned the room. There was nobody else there. Not even Mrs. Hudson.

John turned to look at me, he was crouched on the ground beside the sofa and when he turned, I saw the young lady who was lying on the couch. I knew her well. It was Lily. Her face was battered and bruised and her eyes were closed. Procicly four gashes, two to the lip, one to the cheek and one to the eye. They looked very serious and the numerous bruises on her face and neck were all of different shades, which means that this has been going on for a long time...

"John what happened? " I couldn't read his face. At first glance it seemed angry, but then he looked sad. A mix of emotions. "Sherlock. You've got a message."


	3. Chapter 3

"Looks like your homeless network isn't as safe as you thought. " I examined Lily as she lay on the sofa. Mrs. Hudson had brought in a basin of water. She could barely look at Lily, I really didn't want to, but I had to examine her, to find out what had happened.

Lily had bruising , cuts, cigarette burns and infected spots from where she had been bitten by flies or other like insects. The most important injury was the reason she was here. Cuts through out her abdomen from a knife. The cuts were arranged in such a way that they spelt out a message. "Hi Sherlock!" Lily was bleeding internally. John had given her a local anastetic and we were waiting for an ambulance to arrive.

What else could I do other than collect as much evidence as possible to help aprehend the culprits responsible. Bruising on her leg in the shape of a work boot, size 11, so it was a man. Nail indents show that he worked with his hands, so maybe a builder. Also traces of a substance resembling oil, so mechanic maybe.

Cuts made with a 4 inch blade. Bruises caused by blunt inforced trauma with a small object, possibly a fist. Early signs indicate multiple bruising at different times. There seems to be a bruise developing into the shape of an emblem of some sort. Maybe from a ring. The door bell rang and even in Lily's semi-unconscious state, she still gasped. Almost having a panic attack. I decided that I would answer the door, because John was comforting Lily and I wasn't good at that sort of "stuff".

I took John's gun. I creeped into the hall and left the door on the latch as I opened it slowly, with the gun firmly pressed against the door , so that if it was an undesirable, I could shoot them in the leg, through the door. They might even get a splinter from the wood. Luckily, I didn't have to use my attack plan, because it was the ambulance. I wonder what happened to my Chinese food.

Lily was carried off to the hospital . Mrs. Hudson was sitting in her kitchen, clutching at a handkerchief. She had been crying, but thankfully she had stopped some time ago. Now she was just staring at the blank wall.

"Mrs. Hudson, are you alright ?" John was now comforting her. John was so good at comforting people. Mrs. Hudson didn't reply at first. It took her a while to compose herself . "That young lady had such bad things done to her. Why Sherlock? " She didn't look me in the eyes. She just stared down at her kitchen table .

"I am trying to find out Mrs. Hudson. I already have some ideas. I will find the person who did this to her . I'll even phone L'Estrade in the morning. It's going to be okay." I tried to give her a reassuring pat on the back, but it didn't seem to help at all.

John sat across from Mrs. Hudson at her kitchen table. I could tell that he was angry, but was he angry at me? He tried to reassure her. "If anyone can catch them, it's Sherlock. He'll figure this out. I think the best thing now, would be to get some rest. It's late. We'll come and check on you in the morning. " please don't say it, please don't say it. "Unless, you would like to stay with us. " He said it! I love Mrs. Hudson, but John and I haven't had any "alone time " in at least a week, and I was really hoping to change that tonight.

looked up at me. I was thinking about John, so my mind was else where. I only noticed she had been awaiting my reaction, after it was too late. "It's okay boys. I'll be fine. You just work on finding the...mean people who did this." Elegent as always, Mrs. Hudson.


	4. Chapter 4

John and I walked into our flat and it was only when he sat on the couch and started crying, that I realized how this had effected him.

"Why are you crying John?" I put my hand his leg, to try and be reassuring, but it didn't seem to help. John wouldn't look at me.

"Sherlock, it's like you're surrounded by bad luck."

"I don't know what you mean John."

"You try to help the police, they think you're involved. You try to help homeless people by giving them money for simple odd jobs, a woman's in critical condition. That's bad enough luck without adding that you can't even tell our landlady about our relationship, because people will change their opinion of you."

"Is that what this is about? You want people to know about us?" I wiped away a tear that was flowing down John's cheek.

"No, it's not that. I like that it's just OUR relationship. I just wish that you could turn off the super genius sometimes and just be my Sherlock. You're always on call. Cases even show up at your front door."

I understood where John was coming from. I sat there for a minute until I eventually came up with a sollution. What was this man doing to me? If it were anyone else, this would never be happening.

"Let's go on holiday then." John whipped away all of his tears and his face lit up. "What? Seriously?" I couldn't help but smile at his sudden enthusiasm. "Seriously. It doesn't have to be far. Just out of London."

John hugged me around the neck, while standing on his tip toes. "Thanks Sherlock." He kissed me on the lips gently. I kissed him back slowly. I wrapped my arms around him while he continued to move his lips around mine.

"Common John, let's go to bed." It was not quite the alone time that I wanted earlier in the day, but I could see that John definetly was not in the mood, so I settled for the next best thing. He fell asleep tightly wrapped in my arms and as I drifted off myself, I took once last look at my John before burying my head into his hair.


End file.
